Talented
by Aurie2Sweet
Summary: Max is a normal teenage girl with amazing skills! She has a great voice and is an excellent drawer. When the new boy Fang arrives will she fall for him or Dylan? Secrets from pasts and tradgies will be reveled and will teenage drama take place? Read talented and find out! Fax! No Wings!
1. Talents

**New story! . I'm not so sure about somewhat normal but those of you who still want it to keep going please review on that. Fly on!**

Max POV

I bolted out the door._ Oh crap oh crap I'm gonna be late for the third time this week if I don't hurry up!_ "Bye mom!" I said quickly already being down the sidewalk. It was a five minute walk from my house to the school. but you see... when I run... eh its about 2 minutes. I have always been known as the clumsy one at school and at home. I finally made it to the school but I was ticked that it was already 7:55! "Come on Max hurry your but up..." I mumbled to myself irritated.

I ran to my locker got my binder and shoved my bookbag in my locker without giving a crap. I slammed my locker shut so loud people stared at me. I rolled my eyes and burst through the door, but right when I got there I tripped and fell and ran into Dylan._ No! crap!_ "Oh.. umm, sorry Dylan..." I mumbled and blushed. _Seriously Max?! Way to go.._ Everyone was laughing at me but I seriously couldn't care less. "Smooth Max... Smooth." Said my best friend Nudge.

I gave her a playful shove and glared at her. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I whirled around to see a boy wearing all black staring at me from behind. "Alright class calm down" Said Miss Rose. We all turned around to face her, I still felt the boy watching me... it was REALLY creeping me out.

"We have a new student attending our class today" Miss Rose said gesturing the new kid to come to the front. He walked up without making a sound. I heard some girls sigh as he walked by, but he just kept walking with an expressionless face. He glanced at Lissa though. _Of course... He has the Lissa spell on him already... great just freaking great!_

"Class, this is Ni-" She was interrupted by Lissa of course. "Oh Miss Rose!" Lissa said sweetly standing up. Miss Rose sighed. "Yes Lissa?" she said irritated. "Can I show the new boy around the school after lunch?" Lissa said twirling her hair. "Thank you for volunteering Lissa!" Miss Rose said "Of course you can!" Lissa gave a quick smile and sat back down.

"As I was saying... Class, this is Nick Miller." She said kindly. Nick nodded saying hello. "I prefer Fang." He said in a hushed voice. That just made this girls go CRAZY.

Miss Rose looked taken aback by the name. "Oh. Alrighty then uhh Fang.." She said unsure by that name. Fang walked back to his seat and glanced at both me and Lissa. Lissa glared at me and mouth 'He's MINE. stay away from him bitch' I glared right back at her and just sat in my seat quietly.

"Ok. So Max!" Nudge started, " I'm having a pool party for my birthday and your coming so we are going shopping after school today!" I protested "NO! You know I hate shopping Nudge!" I whined

"Too bad we're going shopping wether you like it or not!" She said. I started to protest but she held up a hand and continued. "No exceptions! I'm dragging you into my car if I have to!" The bell rang and I went to my next class with Nudge.

I went to a school for talented people so my next class was Vocals with Mrs. Sage. "Ok, class we are going to need people to sing for the homecoming game!" Mrs. Sage began excitedly "But we are only going to audition boys because we all know whose going to sing the other part!"

Mrs. Sage was talking about your truly! Apperently I was her best girl singer. Actually the best singer in the whole school she says. "Max!" she said excitedly looking at me.

The 'Popular' girls glared at me. Yea I mean 'Popular' because there the ones who wear 16 pounds of makeup and million dollar shoes. Of course everyone else cheered for me because they think that with me we'll win best act for homecoming.

I listened to all the boys sing. They all were super talented but only one could get the part. I was surprised when Fang came up and he was AMAZING. Dylan was amazing too!

"I cannot decide between Fang and Dylan!" cried Mrs. Sage "So... we'll have a singing competition!" she sang. "Fang you first, only sing the chorus to the song you'll sing." He walked to the front of the class and started singing.

_Well they do not need to be told_

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft_

_Every eye trained on a different star_

_This magic, This drunken semaphore_

_And I-I-I-I_

_We are listening_

_And we're not blind_

_This is your life_

_This is your time x2_

_I was called out in the dark_

_By a Choir of beautiful cheats_

_And as the kids took back the parks_

_You and I were left with the streets_

When he finished I was shocked on how good he was. That was one of my favorite songs by snow patrol. Mrs. Sage was crying for some reason. "I love the song _Called Out in The dark!_" Mrs. Sage said wiping tears. "Okay, Dylan, Your turn." he walked tot he front and started singing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plan we made for two? _

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That your not here next to me_

_You say its to late to break it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted,_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You've turned off the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed _

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

He finished his song and went to sit back down immidietly. I wasn't shocked he was good. I've heard that boy sing many many times. "Alright I have picked the winner!" Mrs. Sage sang. "Michael, drum role. And the winner is... FANG!" She said happily clapping her hands. Just then the bell rang. People clapped fang on the back saying good job.

I was walking to my locker when Fang appeared next to me. "Hey..." He started. "Max" I said giving him the answer. "Right, well your blocking my locker." He said and smirked I moved my locker slowly. I snatched my cooking folder and shoved my locker closed.

"You have cooking next?" He asked me still expressionless. I really hate it when I can't read people's emotions. Yea... I know it sounds creepy but I have like incredible senses. "Yea." I said quickly. "Me too, can you show my there?" He asked. "Yea, sure whatever." I replied not knowing how to react.

We got to the cooking room and I walked to my table with Nudge and Iggy. There was an extra seat that nobody sat in.

"What's up Max!" said Iggy coolly. He was blind but he was the best cook this school has ever had. He was even better the our teach Mr. Fransis. "Hey Ig." I replied tiredly "This is Fang, Fang this is Iggy and Nudge." Fang nodded saying hello to them. Nudge waved excitedly. "Hi Fang." Iggy said almost looking at him in the eyes but looking at his left ear.

We cooked Pastries today in cooking which is pretty boring so I promise I wont bore you with it! When the bell rang for lunch we all walked out together. Iggy had asked Fang is he wanted to sit with them at lunch.

We all sat at the lunch table and Fang introduced himself to everyone. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Indie, Annabella, and me sat at the table. Now Fang was part of our little group. Iggy was tall and pale with strawberry blonde hair and super bright blue eyes, Nudge had coffee colored skin, chocolaty eyes, and dark curly hair, Gazzy had spiky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, Indie had dark skin with straight black hair, Annabella had light brown hair with dark blue eyes and tan skin. I had tan skin light brown hair with blonde streaks and chocolaty eyes.

"So Fang, what your talent?" Indie asked. "Mine is Dance, Gazzy's is Guitar, Nudge's is fashion, Iggy's is cooking, Annabella's is art, and Max's is Singing. She's the best singer in the school ya know!" She said excitedly. "Indie, that's an opinion, the real fact is that I'm okay but definitely not the best in the school!" I protested. "Okay whatever" Indie said.

"I'm here for art and singing." Fang said coolly. "ZOMG!" Nudge screeched looking at her phone. "Max! Look at this!"

I glanced at her phone and it was me singing _Starships_ at the park! I snatched the phone from her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I practically yelled. A couple kids looked at me but I paid no attention. When it ended I looked at who posted it and when. Yep your guessed it... Lissa. This was posted this morning! I glared at Lissa from across the lunchroom. She saw me and smirked and flipped her hair.

I shoved the phone back into Nudges hand and stomped out of the cafeteria. I sat by my locker doodling in my notebook. I saw a pair of feet next to me. I knew right away it was Fang.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritated. I looked up at him and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just came to see if your okay." He said smirking. "I'm fine I don't need a babysitter." I looked back down at my notebook and continued doodling.

He sat next to me. I pretended not to look at him but my heart kept beating faster and faster.

"What are you drawing?" Fang asked casually. "Just doodling." I replied not giving him a glance. The bell rang and it was time for class.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and opened my locker. Fang looked shocked and just looked up at me. He stood up too. "What's your next class?" He asked. "Art, Yours?" "Same"

We walked down to class and I fell into my seat rubbing my temples. Fang took the seat next to me and sat there casually. The silence between me and Fang are... comfortable. When its quiet I usually feel awkward.

Mr. Jones walked it and was surprised we were here early. "Good afternoon Max" He said nodding. "Whose your friend?" I looked around but then knew he meant Fang. "Oh, this is Fang."

Mr. Jones walked over to me and Fang and shook his hand. "Hello, Fang I'm Mr. Jones." Fang nodded in reply and when back to drawing in his notebook. Mr. Jones glanced over at what he was drawing. "That's quite a drawing." He said admiring it. "Thanks." Fang replied quickly. I looked over at it and it was a picture of Gazzy holding a guitar, Iggy with a chef's hat holding a spatula, Nudge holding up a glittery dress with a thinking expression, Indie posing, Annabella with an art hat and a paintbrush, Me with a microphone to my mouth singing, and him with a pencil in his ear and a microphone held up to his mouth.

The rest started piling in. Fang quickly closed his book and shoved it in his bag. "Okay class, today we are learning how to draw people." Mr. Jones said. For the rest of the class most people learned to draw people the others who already knew how sat around drawing people.

When the bell rang I headed to my next classes. And I had ALL my classes with Fang... Which I don't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

When school was over I grabbed my things and tried to sneak home. But right when I was about to cross the street. A pair of string arms grabbed my and slung me over there shoulder. "Agh! IGGY!" I screamed and smiled. "Thanks Ig!" Nudge replied and gave him 10 bucks. "You sold me for ten bucks Ig?! I'm so much more worth than that!" I said sarcasim dripping in my voice. "Your right, Nudge I need 50 bucks!" He said playing along. We all laughed and jumped into the car.

"Iggy you want me to drop you off or you want to come with us to the mall?" Nudge asked eyeing the road. "Drop me off!" He said "I can't be seen at a mall with two girls!" I dropped my jaw playfully and smacked him. "Sitting right here Iggy!" I said. He sat there cackling his head off.

"Drop me off at the Gazzer's place." Iggy said. We pulled into Gazzy's driveway and Iggy jumped out of the car and burst into his best friends house. We could here Iggy saying 'Honey I'm home' in a deep voice. Nudge and I glanced at each other and laughed.

I climbed into the front seat where Iggy was sitting. "Let's go to my house and grab Ella!" I said cheerfully "Okay then we're going to meet Indie and Annabella at the mall." Nudge replied.

We arrived at my house and ran into the house. We walked into the kitchen and found my mom and my half sister sitting at the island eating cookies. Me and Nudge both grabbed some. "Hey Dr. M" Nudge said with food in her mouth. "Hello Nudge." she replied cheerfully. "Hey, mom, we're going to the mall to get stuff for Nudges pool party." I told my mom. "Okay, take Ella with you." She said knowingly "That's what we came for!" I said with a hint of duh in my voice.

We threw our school stuff in my room and headed for the car. My sister Ella was in the same grade as me but we went to different schools. I was in a talented school and she went to a public school.

When we got to the mall we met Indie and Annabella there. And two other boys we didn't know.

**Okay I hope you liked this story! please review and comment! Tell me some things I should add or take away!** **The songs** **Thanks ;)**

**-Aurie**

**Songs**

**Called Out in The Dark by Snow patrol**

**Payphone by Maroon5**


	2. The Kiss

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I hope to get more soon, I like that I have a little support and how many people read my stories . Fly on ;)**

Max Pov

We arrivied at the horrific mall seeing Indie and Annabella with two boys I couldn't quite make out. As I got closer I started to blush. Me? Blush? COME ON, I'm the famous Maximum Ride! Better known as a freak... but I get by.

I knew that those two boys were my crush Dylan, and Nudge's crush Jesse. Indie and Annabella were whispering frantically to each other. They saw us and waved but I gave them the Oh god i'm gonna kill you two for sure glance.

They both smirked at me and walked towards us. "Hey, guys," Indie giggled, "you know Dylan and Jesse right?"

"YES YES YES!" Nudge screeched. She skipped towards Jesse making a conversation instantly. Sometimes I wish I could be like her and just talk without embarrassing myself.

"You four have fun." Annabella winked. They both grabbed Ella and locked arms with her for some 'fun' shopping. Let the torture begin..

"'Sup Max." I whirled around startled by the sudden hands around my waist. "Hey Dylan." I blushed. I turned away cause I knew I looked horrible when I blushed.

"Okaaay. Time to go shoooopping!" Nudge sang. Her and Jesse were already holding hands happily. Dylan looked down at my hand and grabbed it.

We started walking around each mall for Nudge's pool party. We walked into a store that was called Forever 21.

"Ohhhh I love this one!" Nudge was looking at a hot pink bikini with a rim at the top and on the bottoms it said 'Funky' on the back in silver sparkly letters. She screeched as she saw another one she liked. It was a dark purple bikini that had no straps, and was jeweled and sparkled at the top, and looked like it was twisted. I was kinda cute and I was glad it wasn't to reveling.

I found two bikinis I liked also. One was a light baby blue with a plaid pattern all around. The top was also strapless but I really liked it so I tried it on.

When I came out of the dressing room Dylan saw me and gave a low whistle. I giggled and when back in the dressing room. I put my normal clothes back on and went back out to explore some more.

My mom didn't really care what a bought as long as it was slutty. I found another bikini I liked that was dark green and was bejeweled at the top with gold jewels and on the bottom it said 'Hope' in gold letters.

"ZOMG! Max those are sooo freaking adorable!" Nudge was looking at the things in my hand like it was a bag of a million dollars. "Your getting those no matter what!" She started giggling histerically for some random Nudge reason.

We walked out of that store with some clothes. I had two bikinis, short shorts, a tank top that said summer in fancy floral letters, and a high low short that stopped right below my belly button. We walked into Abrocrombie and Fitch and smelled the blast of cologne.

There were plenty of cute clothes to choose from. Most that weren't very my style but found some. I Found a gray shirt that said 'Live 4 the Music' it wasn't so girly which was great cause being girly isn't really how I am.

It had some lace on the back which was fine and Nudge got me a shirt that I refused to get but she shoved it in my face and made me get it. Ugh! That girl can really get on my last nerves. The shirt was a stomach shirt that stopped right before above my belly button. It was white with a black picture of a Fancy kinda heart.

I groaned and paid for my things. "It's ok you looked great in that shirt." I was startled by the sudden whisper In my ear. I turned a little to know it was Dylan behind my. His hands were on my waist but dangerously to close to my rear.

I shifted uncomfortably and got my bags from the cashier. Dylan wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked out of the store. We stopped at the pretzel place in the mall called Auntie Anne's. I got a cherry slushy and some cinnamon and sugar pretzel bites.

On the drive back Nudge dropped Me, Dylan, and Ella off at our neighborhood. Ella raced to the front door while me and Dylan walked silently to my front door. Before I could open the door Dylan grabbed my waist yet again and made me look at him.

"Max," He began, "I had a lot of fun with you today... and I was uhh wondering if you'd like to go to homecoming with me..?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to!" I said way to excitedly. "I mean uhh yea sounds cool." Trying to cover up my last statement.

He smiled and met my eyes. His eyes were a turquoise color and they were sparkling in the moonlight. He tilted his head and leaned in towards my lips. Before I knew it his warm lips were on mine.

This was my first kiss and I loved it. At first I forgot to kiss back but then my hands eventually found there way to his neck. I tangled my hands in his hair. He grinned against my lips.

He wrapped his hands around my waist more tightly and pulled me closer. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air. He quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and he walked towards his own home.

I walked inside my own home thinking about that kiss. "Hi sweetie how was the mall?" My mom said right when I walked in. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. "It was great! I had lots of fun!"

I walked upstairs to my room and slumped down on my bed. I grabbed my Phone and stuck my headphones in it. I started singing along with the music.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me _

_ And just fog up the world_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much,_

_And not enough_

_(Instruments) _

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me _

_And just fog up the world_

_Forget what we're told before we get to old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting to life_

_Lets waste time chasing cars around our heads_

_I need your grace to remind me _

_To find my own_

I stopped because Ella snatched my Phone away. "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" I protested. "YOU KISSED HIM!" She was dancing around screeching about what she just said. I glared at her. "Were you EAVSDROPPING?"

"Phf, no... Only to see him ask your to prom and you practically making out with him!" She screeched. "I did NOT! I KISSED him! There's a FUCKING DIFFERENCE!"

Mom walked in on our little teensy argument. "MAX WHATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, ELLA GIVE MAX HER PHONE!" Mom NEVER yelled like EVER. So this was knew and we both obeyed her. "Sorry.." we both mumbled

Mom took a deep breath, "Now what's the yelling about.." We both started talking frantically at the same time. Mom held up her hand and we stopped talking. "Max, first."

"Ok so when we got back from the mall Dylan walked me home and when we got to the door he asked me to homecoming and he kissed me so I kissed him back and then I came in here and started listening to my phone and Ella walks in so she takes it form me and screeched that I kissed him," I took a deep breath cause I was saying a lot and I was talking amazingly fast.

"So I started yelling at her cause she was eavesdropping-" I was interrupted by my beloved sister "I did NOT eavesdrop!" Ella protested. "Ella no interupptions, Max continue." Ugh I hated these freaking talks there so pointless and it make me feel like a baby.

"Anyway, we started arguing and then voila, your here and I'm talking." Mom was beaming so happily for some reason. "My little baby had her first kiss!" She tackled me in a hug and I hugged her back smiling.

"AND he asked you to the homecoming?!" Mom was me and Ella's best friend. She can be really cool at some points and also very motherly at the same time. "Ella your turn."

"After the mall I ran inside and ran upstairs but then I remembered I forgot my backpack by the front door so I went and grabbed it and I heard Dylan asking MAx to homecoming so I got excited and then I looked out the window to take a peek and found Max and Dylan practically making out!" She took a huge breath at the end.

"It was a KISS!" Mom look irritated right now and she held up her hand yet again. "Ok so the fighting is about Max's face?!" Mom laughed at that and she walked out saying, "It seems you two have opinions of your own, PROMBLEM SOLVED." Mom looked at us and made a funny face.

Ella and I looked at each other and started laughing hard. We used each others back for support so we wouldn't fall of my bed laughing. "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked her after we finished our laugh attack.

"Actually I have something better in mind..." She held a bag full of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. My jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm in heaven!" I said dramatically and held up the ice cream towards the light.

We set up a comfy bed downstairs on the floor. Mom decided to join us too. We all got into our pajamas and Snuggled in the homemade bed. We decided we would watch a new movie called _The Giver _that we've never seen.

When the movie was over we cleaned up our mess and went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday thank god!

_I was driving down a road and slammed the break before I hit a car in front of me. It screeched to a stop but the car flipped and fell down a hill. My head was Bobbling everywhere. My ankle had been jammed into the seat._

_The car literally bent in half when the car haulted to a stop at the bottom of the hill. I passed out when my head smacked the dashboard. I woke up in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on me._

_WTH? I was very dizzy and I heard some doctors talking. "She broke her neck, Cut off her foot, and is paralyzed from the compact that hit her spine. She has 10 minutes to live..." The voices were muffled like I was under a pillow. _

_I was well aware where I was. I felt like crap. Then Mom and Ella walked in the room. They were happy for some reason. "I'm going to make your rom into a BIG walk in closet!" Ella said creepily. They... they were happy I was dying? "I'm happy that your leaving Max- Forever." Mom looked at me straight in the eye when she said that. _

_The heart moniter made a beeping noise and then went flat. My world went completely black._

I woke up with a start. I groaned, it was 3:45 in the morning. That was a horrible dream! I felt my face and there were tears rolling down my face. I saw mom and Ella looking at me with concerned faces.

There was a warm washcloth on my forehead. I heard a high pitched scream and noticed it was coming from my lips. I stopped with my throat left raw. "Max are you alright?"

"Yea I- I'm fine I think.. Just a bad dream" Mom nodded slowly. "Get some rest, honey" Mom said kindly. I nodded and layed back down and looked at the ceiling. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up in the morning. I stumbled downstairs to see mom cooking breakfast. "Feeling better buttercup?" Mom asked.

"Yea. Where's the Advil my head is throbbing." She pointed to the cabinet to her left. I grabbed the Advil and poured out two. I grabbed some water and swallowed the pills.

Mom passed me a plate of waffles and strawberries. "Thanks Mom." She smiled "Your welcome Mija." Mom was part Spanish so she sometimes called me and Ella _Mija _which mean daughter in Spanish.

"Max why aren't you ready for Nudge's party today?!" Ella screeched. I started choking because I forgot my BEST FRIENDS 16th birthday! And I didn't have a present for her...

**Ohhhh cliff!** **Peeeaaaassse review! Tell me what you want in the story and what you don't want in the story! I'm a big girl I can take the insults . Thanks for reading I think this story Is getting better! Ideas are ALWAYS welcome so please leave a review! Thanks sooo much again!**

**-Aurie**

**Songs**

**Chasing Cars by snow patrol**


	3. Nudge's Party

**Well I forgot to tell you guys that I'll be updating pretty much everyday until school starts and I'll always keep doing chapters until I don't get a lot of support and all that stuff! Fly on ;)**

How could I have been so freaking stupid?! I forgot my best friends SIXTEENTH birthday! I'll never ever forgive myself for such stupidness.

I was rumuging through things to find the perfect gift for her. Luckily her party didn't start until 12:30 but I was supposed to get there at 12:00 to help out. I had 4 freaking hours to find a present get ready and do all that crap!

I decided to do something big! Something unforgettable (Besides forgetting her birthday) I ran down the steps. "Mom!"

"What Max?" Mom asked. I ran towards her and whispered the present I wanted to get her. Mom smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom! your the best!" Oh! You wanna know what the present is? HA! Too bad!

I quickly bolted upstairs and jumped in the shower. Once I got out I had to brush my teeth brush my hair and all that crap that a girl just LOOVES doing in the morning! "Oh my beloved sister Maaaax!" Ugh that means she wants something from me...

I walked over to her. "What do you want from me?" I looked and saw what she had in her hand. "No! Nuh Uh! No way Ells!" I bolted into the bathroom once again and locked the door. I leaned against the door heavily.

Oh crap! I needed my clothes and stuff if I needed to get ready for the party, which of course I did! I decided to take the chance. I took the plunging thingie and slammed into the door crying my best warrior cry. Ella saw me and looked totally freaked out!

I did my very best not to snicker so I kept on a warrior face. Out of her unluckiness she was standing right in front of the door. Which mean she uhhhh... Gotta face full of toilet plunger. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"MAAAX! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice was muffled because of the plunger. I was dieing on the floor laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and I was crying.

"MOOOOOM! I NEED HELP LIKE RIGHT NOW!" When I was in my bikini (The Green one) I put on the stomach shirt Nudge insisted on me getting. I unlocked the bathroom to find my mom trying to pry the plunger of Ella's face.

I couldn't help it but crash on the floor yet again and laugh. "Maximum Ride! Why did you do the to your sister?!" I could tell me mom was hiding a snicker and a smile. "You know it's funny mom!"

My mom just shook her head and smiled. "Ok baby a teensy bit funny!" She whispered. When my mom finally got the plunger off of Ella's head she flew back and landed on the bed laughing.

Once Ella saw me she tackled me to the floor. Her face was red where the plunger was and I couldn't help but snicker. "You better watch your back because this means war!" She whispered frantically into my ear.

I nodded in agreement. What? Can't you feel the sisterly love in the air? Only sometimes will Ella and me have prank wars. It's totally fun even when Moi get pranked!

"Max your punishment is letting Ella do your makeup!" I glared at mom. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!" Ella screeched jumping off of me. "Whatever! at least I got the pleasure of sticking a plunger on your face. Oh and by the way go look in the mirror!"

Ella stalked away into the bathroom. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella was screaming at the top of her lungs. And you know what a did? Yup you guessed it! I fell to the floor laughing.

**Hour later**

"Girls I'm off to work I'll be back in a half hour cause of You-Know-What! And BEHAVE!" She looked at me when she said behave! Hahahaha! "Ok now I get to do your makeup!" Ella grinned micheviously

"But it's a pool party the makeup is just gonna wash off!" I pointed out

"Ever heard of WATER PROOF make up?" She smirked at me.

I scowled at her and abruptly sat on the stool. She got to work right away.

When she was finished I once again scowled in the mirror. I had black eye shadow but it was put on lightly and I had eyeliner also. She had said I didn't need blush because once I saw Dylan I would blush ALOT. The last thing she did was put some lip gloss on me.

Mom got back not long after we were done getting ready. OK since I'm Maximum Ride and such a 'nice' person I suppose you can know what the present is...

Mom got home with a little box in her hand it has holes in it. Inside was a little bark. I popped open the lid to see a little white terrier with a cute purple bow in its ear. I noticed that mom was also holding a black scottie.

"Uhhhh mom what's the other dog for?" My mom smiled, "He's for us!" I looked at her blankly and the screeched like I normally wouldn't do. But a puppy?! Yea I TOTALLY lost my cool right then and there. "His name is Total!"

"ZOMG!" Ella exclaimed, "YOUR THE BEST MAMA!" Mom chuckled. "Your welcome Mija!"

Mom drove us to Nudge's house. I was SO excited! When we got to her house I ran inside with the box cradled in my arms. I met Nudge's mom Natasha at the door. She was practically my second mother! "Hey Natasha! GUESS WHAT?!"

"Hello Max! And what's up?" She asked so lovingly. I looked around for Nudge and she was no where in sight. "Well I got her a puppy and I don't want her to be on the present table!"

"Oh Max! That's so Thoughtful!" Natasha exclaimed. I nodded. I handed her the box and went inside to find Nudge. Ella was already with a couple friends so I didn't worry about her.

I finally found Nudge sitting on a beach chair tanning. She didn't really need to tan cause she already and coffee colored skin. I saw a water gun on the ground next to her and I picked it up. I could tell she was sleeping.

I filled the water gun up and I ever so slightly crept over to her. But before I could spray her she whipped her hand behind her back and pulled out a water gun. She pointed it at me and sprayed me. I was left standing there water dripping my stomach and open mouthed.

"You see dear Maxie... do you really think I'm that stupid?" Nudge smirked at me and got up. I took my cover up off and started talking to Nudge. "I see your wearing makeup Max!" She exclaimed.

"Yea it was my punishment for sticking a plunger on Ella's face." She looked at me with a confused look. "Long story short!"

Before I knew it Jesse snuck up behind Nudge and grabbed her by the waist. "Bye bye Nudgiekins!" He joked and threw her into the pool. I laughed so hard! "You totally deserved that Nudge!" She glared at me and then smiled.

Then I knew why she was smiling because then a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and picked me up like a baby. Dylan slid his arms under my knees. "Dylan put me do-" He kissed me right in the middle of my sentence. Though I wasn't sure if he was my boyfriend or not.

He pulled back. "Bye Maxipoo!" He smirked. "Oh no yo-" That's all I had to say before he threw me into the water next to Nudge. I came back up and saw both Jesse and Dylan kneeled down next to the pool looking at us.

I leaned up and kissed Dylan once again. He grinned against my lips. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and then pulled him in the pool with me. "Smooth move Max!" Nudge said laughing. I grinned.

I didn't see Dylan pop back up either. I looked by me and saw nothing. I started panicking. And all of a sudden I felt myself being lifted up on a pair of shoulders. "Dylan!" I screeched. "I declare a chicken fight with Nudge and Jesse!" Dylan yelled. Everyone at the party looked up at us and circled us.

Jesse took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. Nudge was lifted up by him in seconds. "Your goin DOWN sista!" Nudge screeched. "Your on!"

Annabella pretended to be the judge. "Ok first one who wins three rounds wins!" She threw her hand down meaning to start. Dylan and Jesse started circling each other. "Get on with it looser!" Nudge yelled at Dylan.

Dylan and Jesse both charged at each other. "For Narniaaaaaa!" I yelled. Me and Nudge started pushing each other. I leaned back far down but since I had strong leg muscles I was able to bring myself back up. I grabbed Nudge's arm and swung it around her making her twirl around.

I used my one leg to keep balance and pushed Nudge off of Jesse's shoulders with my other leg. She screamed as she fell into the pool. I put my arms up in victory shouting. Nudge popped back up with fury in her eyes. I knew when Nudge was made it made her go nuts and SUPER strong.

She got back up on Jesse's shoulders and Annabella threw her hand down. "FIGHT!" Dylan and Jesse circled again. I saw nudge move her foot forward meaning to tell Jesse to charge.

I started pushing her trying to pry her off of Jesse's shoulders. She grabbed my Shoulder and yanked me down. I fell off of Dylan's shoulders with a loud splash. I got a nose full of water. I coughed and gagged. "You ok Maxi?" Dylan asked concerned. I nodded.

Dylan put me back on his shoulders. "FIGHT!" Jesse charged towards us immidetly. "Lets do this thing Nudgiekins!" He yelled. Nudge easily pushed me off this time. She grabbed my forearms twisted it back and yanked it down.

Yea we were being rough but it didn't hurt it was just us being a couple teenagers! I hopped back onto Dylan's shoudlers. This time I WON. I grabbed her leg pulled it up and pushed it back making her fall sideways with her other leg still attached to Jesse's waist. He let go and picked her up.

"Whoever wins this round is the grand prize winner!" Annabella yelled. "FIGHT!" I saw Dylan and Jesse nod. The both Let go of our legs and grabbed our waist. They easily threw us off of there shoulders. Nudge screamed as she flew into the water.

When Nudge and I got back up we Nodded at each other knowing exactly what to do. We tackled Dylan and Jesse dunking them underwater. When we knew that they had enough we let them up. For a little bit we decided to just relax in the pool.

Dylan swam towards me and held onto my waist. I put one arm around his neck and the other one on his stomach. I felt his abs and I gently traced his abs with my finger. I smiled at him and he grinned that amazing blinding grin.

He kissed me full on the lips and then Tilted his head. We broke apart and since we were by the edge of the pool I sat at the edge while he stood in the pool.

I slowly reached behind me. When I felt the water gun in my hand I whipped my hand around and sprayed him straight in the face. He glared playfully at me. Uh oh! I stood up and ran over to the beach chairs. I wrapped myself in a towel to make myself secure. Dylan jumped out of the pool and sat down on the edge of the chair.

"I'll get you back Maxi!" He said. "Dream on!" That's when Natasha walked out singing happy birthday to Nudge. We all sang along. Nudge sat at a chair smiling brightly. It was a 2 layer cake that was filled with fashion stuff. She blew out her candles and smiled.

"Okay time for presents!" Natasha said after we all had a slice of cake. "Well we have to open Max's first so i'll be RIGHT back!" Nudge smiled at me. "It must be pretty great if you couldn't have it on the gift table!"

Natasha came out with my little box and handed it to Nudge. She picked of the birthday card and opened the box. "ZOMG! A PUPPY! ZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMG! THANKS SOOO MUCH MAX!" She tackled me in a hug. "Welcome Nudge!"

She read the card out loud, "Happy sweet sixteen crazy! I wanted to get you a present that would make your birthday very remeberable! So I got you a puppy! Her name is Tiffany-Krystal."

She smiled brightly and opened her other presents. There're were so many that i'll only tell you a few! Iggy got her a new makeup bag with zebra print on it. Fang got her a desiging set. Ella was dog stuff: Sparkly silver color, lots and lots of bows, dog bed, and dog treat/food. Annabella got her a sewing machine. Indie got her lots of new makeup and clothes and obviously I got her a puppy.

After another hour or so of the party it was time to go home. "ZOMG thanks you SOOO much Dr. M!" Nddge screeched squeezing Mom in a hug. "No problem Nudge! Oh and Natasha Tiffany-Krystal has all her shots and stuff and wont need to go to the vet any time soon but please call me to make an appointment!" Mom said so doctorly.

"Thanks again Valencia! The girls were GREAT!" Natasha explained. We hopped into the car and drove away.

"So how was it girls?" Ella and I both started talking at the same time excitedly "So i'm guessing it was awesome?" Mom said interrupting us. We both nodded.

**Yay! Such sisterly love huh? and comment comment and comment some more why don't ya! get some of those people to read this thing! I know 217 people have read this but only 4 comments? Give me some support! Ideas please I want this story to also be like a story where you can actually add your own thing in it! so yea! thank!**

**-Aurie**


End file.
